Vehicle sliding doors require sliding mechanisms mounted to the door that facilitate opening and closing of the door relative to the vehicle body. The sliding mechanism will often include tracks and at least one linkage arm that connects the vehicle door to the vehicle body. To properly function, there typically are one or more open areas referred to as trim openings in the door trim panel which allow the linkage arm to freely slide through the trim opening when opening or closing the door. These open areas, often in the form of permanent slots in the trim panel, are unsightly and may be considered unacceptable for craftsmanship and functionality. Accordingly, an apparatus is desired having the advantages of covering sliding mechanism components and the trim panel opening, as well as solving and/or making improvements on the aforementioned disadvantages.